Blue Lightning
by Araner the Kingslayer
Summary: Logan is rushed out of his old life to go start a new one. Before he could though, a goddess decides to save him for some other time so he can play an important role in Olympian history.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Lightning**

**Chapter one: Five Years of Napping Can Throw Anyone Off**

"Happy Birthday, Logan!" My mom greeted as I came downstairs. Even though it was six in the morning, I was wide awake. My fifteenth birthday was here. Soon, my mom promised to take me to get my learner's permit at the DMV. When I entered the kitchen, my mom was holding a box wrapped in gift-wrap.

"Thanks, mom!" I said happily as I received the box. I savagely tore open the box and held up what was inside. It was a brown leather jacket. I grinned brightly. I felt happiness well up inside me. I tried it on and I was pleased it fit perfectly. My mom smiled too, but it was that sad smile she always got when she remembered my dad.

"You look so much like your father," she said wistfully. My smiled faded. I always wondered who my dad was, but he left my mom before I was born. She always said that he had so much responsibilities to deal with that he couldn't be around. I hugged my mom and went back upstairs to get ready for school. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I looked in the mirror, for a moment I saw an older man with black hair and electric blue eyes like mine. Really, the only difference between us was age and the beard he had going. When I blinked, the image was gone and I saw my usual self. I shook my head and kept brushing my teeth. I knew that didn't just happen. After I was done washing up, I threw on a black shirt and jeans. I decided I would wear my new jacket, though I feared it would be ruined while I was at school.

I came back downstairs to see my mom had already left for work. She had to work two jobs to support us. We lived in a small house in the middle of the country of Tennessee. I don't know how we wound up here, though my mom told me my dad said it would be safer for us here. I had no idea what he meant and I still don't. I quickly ate some toast and walked out the door. Summit High School, the school that I go to, isn't too far from my house so I walk there every school day. I used to walk to school with my friend, Thomas, but he moved in the middle of the year. I used to write him a lot after, but recently he seemed to have dropped from the face of the earth. He never answered any of my letters or phone calls anymore. After about a ten minute walk, I finally reached my school. For some reason, I had the feeling I wouldn't be coming back.

"'Sup, loser," Butch said as he pushed me into the lockers. I sighed and opened my locker to find a really unorganized bunch of junk. I took out my Algebra text book. Math isn't my strongest subject. Heck, nothing was. My ADHD and dyslexia make sure I have a rough time trying to learn. I still manage to pull off B's and C's. Maybe even the occasional A, but not very likely. My mom says that I'm doing the best I can and it's true. She is always so understanding and she never once raised her voice at me. Even when I somehow electrocuted a bully in second grade. I closed the door to my locker. I ducked down to put my textbook in my backpack. Just in time too, a spit ball flew over my head and hit my locker's door. I heard laughter behind me and knew it was Butch and his gang. You see, Butch is not the sharpest knife in the shed. He got even worse grades than I did. What he had going for him was that he had a gang to help him pick on helpless kids. A spit ball hit me in the back of the head. I took it out of my hair and counted to ten. One... another spit ball hit me in the cheek. Two, three, four, five... Two more spitballs hit me. I flicked them away and picked up my backpack. Some of the kids around me backed up. Like somehow they knew I was getting angry. One more spitball zoomed past my head. I threw my backpack to the ground and turned to Butch.

"Shoot one more spitball at me, I dare you," I said softly. Butch hesitated a moment, then put the straw to his mouth. Before he could shoot another wad of chewed paper, I charged at him and tackled him to the ground. Now this might seem a bit harsh. He only shot a few spitballs at me right? Wrong. He had terrorized me the whole year. Insults, tripping me in the halls, picking on my friend Thomas, he even had his gang mug me for my lunch money. So all that pent up rage went right into his face each time I punched him. From the reflection on the floor, I could see arcs of electricity spark across my skin and through my hair. I grabbed onto both his shoulders. He seemed to size up and shake violently. His hair suddenly shot up like he was a hedgehog or something. I shook my fists and got up. Those punches I threw actually hurt me too. I stepped back when I realized what I had done. I had just beat a kid senseless in front of like a hundred other kids. A teacher charged over and when he saw the scene, a flicker of a smile played over his face for a second then he scowled.

"Come with me, mister," The teacher said and grabbed my arm. His grip was like iron. I couldn't free myself if I wanted, but I had no motivation to. When my mom heard about this... I didn't want to think about it. I then regarded the teacher who was almost dragging me through the hallway. He was really short, I was about as tall as he was. He had a wispy beard and he walked with a limp. There was also a baseball cap on his head. He dragged me into his classroom and locked the door.

"Do you know what you've done?" the teacher scolded as he paced to his desk.

"Nearly kill a kid?" I asked. The teacher gave me a long glare and sat at his desk. He opened the window to let the autumn sunlight in. He then brought out a strange looking device and turned it on. Almost immediately, a stream of water shot out of it and made a rainbow with the sunlight. The teacher took out a gold coin and flicked it into the rainbow. Instead of going right through, it disappeared. "Did it just-"

"Quiet!" the teacher interrupted me. I looked on his desk to find out his name was Mr. Locrus. "Chiron. Camp-Half Blood," Mr. Locrus commanded. I thought he was crazy, until the rainbow shivered and it showed a man in a wheelchair reading a book. The building he was in seemed homely, yet creepy at the same time. "Chiron," Mr. Locrus said. The man in the wheelchair jumped and looked at us.

"Ah, Locrus, how goes the search?" The man, I assumed was Chiron, asked. Mr. Locrus jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at me.

"Found one, sir. Very powerful," Mr. Locrus said. Chiron nodded, but before he could say anything, a loud knock came from the door like someone was trying to break it down. Mr. Locrus stood up and picked up a baseball bat. He turned toward me and whispered, "Go to New York and find Camp- Half Blood. You'll be safe there. If I don't catch up, don't wait for me," I just absently nodded. I had no clue what was happening. Mr. Locrus took off his shoes and to my surprise, he had hooves. He also took off his hat and revealed horns. He walked out the door and almost immediately I heard arguing. Then a bleat like a goat was out there and then fighting. I looked around for an exit. I saw a window that I could fit right through. I quickly walked over and broke right through the glass with my foot. I slid through, cutting my hand painfully on the broken glass and started running. I didn't know where I was going, but I just ran.

Soon, I made it back to my house almost subconsciously. The door slammed open as I walk through. "Mom!" I called into the empty house. When there was no answer I went from room to room. There was no one in the house besides me. A thrill of fear ran through me as I ran up into my room. I quickly closed the door behind me and started packing my backpack. The only thought that ran through my mind was to get to this Camp Half-Blood. I would've missed the sword hilt on my bed if I hadn't sat on it when I took a small break. I quickly stood up and picked up the hilt. It glowed bronze in the sunlight that came through my window. The only mark on it was a carving of a lightning bolt. There wasn't even a sign where the blade had been. It seemed to calm me down to some extent, even though I could barely fight a mosquito with it. I pocketed it in my leather jacket's inner pocket and kept packing until my backpack was full of food, several water bottles, and a change of clothes. I called my mom's cell phone. No answer. I called my mom's work phone. No answer either. I called my mom's boss. He picked up. "Where's my mom?" I asked shakily.

"Oh no," my mom's boss said, "Uh... you might want to come down here yourself, kid..."

"She's dead, isn't she?" I asked, my voice hardening.

"It was a freak accident," my mom's boss said. I hung up after that and sat on my bed. Surprisingly, no tears came to my eyes. I felt only emptiness. Somehow, I knew all along this would happen. Thunder boomed in the distance, though the sky was clear of all clouds. I quickly shouldered my backpack and ran out the back door. As I walked around to the front of the house, I heard the door being ripped off the hinges and thrown to the ground. I waited a few seconds, then ran down the road, going north.

After several days of traveling, I just couldn't travel any further. I fell to my knees somewhere in a forest at who knows where. I hit the soft dirt with my fist and groaned. Everything seemed to hurt. All the cuts, bruises, and scrapes... I could feel them all. Suddenly, a bright light shined in front of me. It was like nothing I have ever seen. A woman stood in front of me. She seemed to have a certain glow about her that radiated energy. She had storm-gray eyes and long, brown hair. She was wearing what seemed to be business suit and spectacles. She held up an Ipad and was looking intently at it.

"Ah, Logan, son of Zeus himself," She said. I couldn't find anything to say, but my mouth was trying to work in words. "Don't strain yourself, demigod," the woman said as she looked at me with interest, "You are Olympus's most valuable... chess piece we could say. You are like the queen, get and powerful... yet have a great weakness. Arrogance,"

"So... you're calling me a girl?" I asked. Not the smartest thing I've ever said.

"You best be glad that I assume you are exhausted and can't think straight or I would take you to be a fool," the woman said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing up.

"Athena, my champion," Athena said, "Now rest, you shall be unleashed at the proper time," Suddenly, the whole world seemed to flip and everything went dark.

A second later, my vision came back and I yelped like a surprised dog. Around me was what seemed to once be a camp, but it was all in ruin. Smoke billowed in the wind, the buildings were shattered, and all was silent. I noticed my exhaustion was gone and my strength returned. I didn't feel hungry or thirsty either. I hiked around the ruins in a stupor. What happened? How did I get here? Where am I? Those were a few of the many thought swirling around in my head. I soon sat down on a rock that was on the beach near the camp. I skipped flat stones over the water as I waited for something to happen. Soon, I heard the nervous bleat of what sounded like a goat over to my left and went to check it out. What I saw would get me put into the crazy house. I saw a guy getting chased by what seemed to be a cyclops. Except, the guy was only half a guy from the waist up. His bottom half was like that of a goat, hooves and all. He stumbled over something and fell to the ground. He looked up at the cyclops and bleated, "No, please!" That's when I stepped out.

"Hey, one eye!" I shouted and chucked a rock at hit. The rock hit it on the head and it turned to snarl at me. It didn't bother to say anything, but it charged right towards me. I jumped out of the way at the last second and the stupid thing hit a tree.

"Come here, little demigod! I just want to eat you!" the cyclops roared.

"Of course you do," I replied and let my instincts kick in. I quickly took out the sword hilt and held it up. Arcs of blue electricity dance around my hands. I imagined shooting a blast of the blue electricity into the hilt. It swirled around my hand for a second, then shot up into the hilt. It shuddered and suddenly, a blade quickly slide out of it. I stepped back in surprise. The cyclops charged at me again. I jumped to the left and swung my sword. It hit the cyclops in the chest. The cyclops instantly disintegrated on touch. I stood there stunned while the half goat and half man quickly got up. He looked at me like I was a ghost or some thing.

"You're- You're a hero," he stammered quietly.

"And you're... a satyr if I'm not mistaken," I said as the blade slid back into the hilt. I had recalled that word from my Greek mythology lessons from school. They were the only things that really interested me.

"I thought all the heroes were dead or gone! You're like a blessing!" The satyr ran around me and started to play horribly on his reed pipes.

"Dead or gone?" I asked as I stopped him by pulling him by his arm, "What do you mean? Just a few days ago, this other satyr I met told me to go to Camp Half-Blood to meet other heroes. What happened?"

"That's impossible," the satyr said, shocked, "This camp was wiped out five years ago along with all its heroes. You're the last one that I know of, other than those Hunters of Artemis, but they aren't doing so well themselves,"

I took a second to ingest what this creature told me, "What should I call you?" was all that I could manage to ask.

"Billy," The satyr said with a half smile. It took me a minute to get the joke.

"Oh, I see," I laughed, "Billy. Like how there are billy goats and you're half goat," The satyr frowned.

"No," he said, "That's what I was named,"

"Oh," I looked around, "So, if I understood correctly, this camp was wiped out five years ago? Then why did that other satyr say to come here?"

"What happened during your travels?" Billy asked, "Maybe we can find some explanation from what happened to you," I nodded and told Billy all that happened, even the thing with Athena. When I was done, Billy was shaking his head, "I see what she did. I wonder why she chose you,"

"She did say something about me being the son of Zeus," I explained. Billy's eyes widened and his face grew pale.

"No wonder," he said, then mumbled, "Athena, that's really cliche,"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Billy got up and started to pace back and forth.

"It all started with that son of Hades, Baron. He was shunned from the camp when he attacked another camper. He promised revenge. As you can see, he was serious," Billy explained.

"How could he do this?" I asked, "He is just one demigod,"

"He had a whole army of monsters and undead," Billy said, "It was a wonder we held out as long as we could..." Billy trailed off then got a smile on his face that I didn't like. It was the same face my friend Brandon would get when he had an idea for a prank. Billy turned to me, "Help me clean up this camp. It's about time you got some training,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Lightning**

**Chapter 2: I Meet A Buddy Of Mine**

"Remember rule number one! Focus!" Billy shouted at me as I stood in the middle of the makeshift training ring, my sword raised in a defensively. After five, grueling days of work, Billy and I (with the help of some friendly tree nymphs) managed to restore some of the camp, including the arena which we made out off wood and metal. The gate across from me was open and I was waiting for the monster we managed to trap in there come out. Actually, Billy trapped it because he wanted to surprise me. Well, surprise, surprise, it was a giant hell hound. I groaned out loud as the devil dog trotted out into the field. It sniffed the air like someone was cooking BBQ and howled. "Focus!" Billy called behind me.

"How can I focus if you won't stop yel- Whoa!" The hell hound bounded towards me and rudely interrupted my shouting as it tackled me to the ground. It somehow got a hold of my pant leg and started dragging me around the perimeter of the arena. I clawed at the ground, trying to get it to stop. My head kept banging off of rocks we forgot to get rid of when we remade the arena. I tried pulling myself free, but the monster had an iron grip. I kicked at its face with my shoe, but it only growled and kept on running. Finally, I managed to bring up my sword and make a downward stroke at the beast's neck. It howled with pain as my sword bit into it's neck. Its grip on my pant leg failed and I rolled on the ground towards the wall of the arena. I hit the wooden wall and laid still, hoping it would think I was dead. I kept my eyes shut, but I could hear it padding over towards me. It sniffed my body and huffed. Its breath smelled like death, tuna fish, and Axe deodorant. It must've thought I was dead because it just walked back towards its cage. That's when I sprung up and shot a bolt of lightning at it. Two days earlier, I learned I could shoot lightning when I was eating dinner with Billy. He suggested that, since I'm the son of Zeus, that I could most likely shoot lightning. I tried shooting lightning at a nearby tree with just my hands, but only a spark came out. When I was goofing off and pretended to aim with my fork... well, let's say the tree nymphs around that area weren't too happy then. So, now, I aimed my sword at the hell hound and let forth a blue bolt of electricity. It hit the dog right in the back of the head. It first started shaking violently, then, like a bomb, it exploded into dust.

I dusted myself off and said, "Billy, next time you tell me the next monster I fight is a surprise, you can shove that surprise up your a-"

"Logan," Billy scolded me, "You aren't going to know which monster you're fighting next when you go out into the open world. It could range from Cyclopes to Harpies, from Laistrygonian Giants to the Ketos, from Furies to Gorgons! You will just have to accept that life for a demigod is full of surprises,"

I huffed and walked out of the arena. Billy followed me as I went to "school". Billy found my lack of knowledge on Greek Mythology so disturbing, he put aside some of the day to school me on it. I walked into the dining pavilion and sat at one of the tables. Billy sat across from me and shuffled some papers he was holding. He cleared his throat.

"Alright, Logan, what were the three gorgon sister's names?" Billy asked me.

"Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale," I answered, bored out of my mind. I yawned and started to carve my name on the table with my sword. I don't know what I was thinking, trying to carve my name in on the table with a sword with a three foot long blade, but Billy put a stop to that quickly. He grabbed my sword by the hilt and kept it on his side of the table. He checked off something on the paper with his pen and then asked, "Who was the hero who defeated the Ketos?"

"Perseus," I answered easily. Perseus was my favorite hero of them all, even over Heracles. Billy checked another thing off. I could tell he was about to ask a tough one from the smile on his face, but before he could, one of the many tree nymphs that still lived around here ran up to us in a panic.

"Help!" she shouted, even though we were right there, "There's a giant cyclops out in the forest!"

"How tall?" Billy asked, getting off the bench and standing up. I stood up too, but a little too quickly. The whole bench behind me flipped over and made a loud crash.

"About twelve feet tall at least," the nymph said without missing a beat. Billy nodded to me and tossed me the hilt of my sword. When I grabbed it out of the air, the blade slide out and shone in the afternoon sun.

"Where is he?" I asked the nymph. She turned to me and looked me up and down.

With a satisfied nod, she said, "Near the heart of the forest. He's in the clearing that you burned the trees down in with that stunt with the lightning,"

I smiled awkwardly and nodded. I jogged out of the pavilion and into the forest.

I leaped over a log and ducked under a low tree branch. I have never been this deep into the forest before in the five days that I've been here. The air was suffocating like a vacuum and there was barely any light. Small plants competed with each other for the little sunlight that shined through the large trees. I could hear moaning and groaning just ahead of me, then really deep crying. I stepped into the appointed clearing and saw a giant creature, sitting down on a fallen log with a giant wooden club at its side. It was hunched over, sobbing into its hands. It was the giant cyclops that the nymph was talking about, but it seemed more like a child than a monster. I sheathed my sword's blade and put the hilt in my pocket as I made my way over to him. The monster looked up as I approached and it started growling. I stopped and held up my hands.

"What are you doing here, little human?" the cyclops asked. It stood up to it's full height and I instantly knew that tree nymph underestimated his height. He was more like twenty feet tall than twelve. "I'm lost and now you want to hurt me!" it cried as it held up its club to make me a little demigod pancake.

"Wait!" I shouted, before it could do anything, "I'm not here to hurt you. I was just informed you were wondering the forest and I just came to see... to see if you needed any help," The cyclops looked suspicious for a second, then it dropped its club to the ground. It hit with an earth rattling thump, and, before I could do anything, the cyclops broke down in tears again. He snatched me up and crushed me in its arms in a hug.

"Oh, little demigod! I'm lost! I was just going a swim off my little island home, then a giant, mean wave swept me to this island. Now I can't go back home!" the cyclops cried as it hugged me so tightly, I couldn't breathe to save my life.

"I can't help you... if you crush me to a pulp!" I managed to say. The cyclops set me back down on the ground again and, after recovering my breath, I explained, "Unfortunately, I don't know where your island home is. So unless you know where it is, I can't help you on that," The cyclops thought for a moment, then sagged his shoulders.

"I cannot remember, little human," the cyclops said sadly. I sighed and waved my hand for him to follow.

"Come on, you big lug, let's go talk to Billy and see if you can stay here with us," I started off back towards camp. The cyclops didn't answer, but I knew he was following from the ground shaking under my feet as he walked.

Needless to say, Billy wasn't too please to have a giant cyclops in the middle of the pavilion.

"No," Billy said to me again, "Cyclopes are bad news. One wrong look and you'll be a red splatter on the ground,"

"Come on, Billy," I begged, "He needs our help. The way he acts, he's kind of like a child. Who knows what will happen to him out there,"

Billy groaned loudly, "Fine... But you'll have to find a place where he can stay and clean up after him," I smiled and turned to the cyclops.

"Come on, buddy... Hey, I'll call you Buddy from now on," The cyclops looked very pleased at his nickname, so I led Buddy around camp, trying to find a suitable place for him. Eventually, we came upon a cave somewhere out in the forest, but near camp. It was large enough for Buddy to fit in and be comfortable.

"Buddy likes this cave," Buddy commented as he lay down inside, falling asleep almost instantly. Surprised, I checked to see if he was really asleep. I walked over and kicked his arm. When all that caused was a snore, I shrugged and walked out of the cave.

After a long day of training, it was finally dinner time. Billy and I sat down in one of the tables inside of the pavilion while Buddy was sitting outside. I tossed Buddy a few burgers for him to devour while I ate my own. Burgers are my favorite food, actually. Especially with bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise... I bit into my burger so my mouth wouldn't water anymore.

"So, kid, what do you think of being a demigod so far?" Billy asked me as he ate an aluminum can. I shrugged.

"It's pretty cool, but very lonely. I'm the only one, it seems, so I can't have anyone to relate with," I answered.

"Maybe there are others that we don't know about out there?" Billy suggested. I shook my head.

"Maybe, but I'm not going anywhere. There isn't really anything for me to do but train. Why am I training though if there's nothing to fight against?" I asked.

"Maybe something will turn up? You never know," Billy ate another can and I sighed. I felt so lonely. A goatman and a giant cyclops can only go so far in ways of company. I needed another person, demigod or just a normal person. I pushed my plate away.

"I'm going to bed, Billy." I announced as I walked out. I heard him call after me.

"I'll wake you up for more training and lessons tomorrow!" I sighed and kept walking. I didn't intend to go to bed just yet.

Soon, I was sitting on the beach, looking out into the ocean. I absolutely hated the water, but it was relaxing when I wasn't in it. The stars were bright tonight, making the sand seem to glow a bit. I sighed and laid back in the sand, closing my eyes for a moment. When I opened them back up, I have to admit I wasn't expecting to have a hellhound staring back at me. I thought for a second that it was the one that I fought that morning, but that one had exploded. A drop of drool landed on my nose as it growled. I was just frozen there, not knowing what to do.

After a second, adrenaline coursed through my body and I rolled away. It howled and lunged for me, but I sprung up and punched it right in the nose. It yelped and back up.

"Ha! Suck it!" I flipped it the bird. That was a mistake on my part, though. It growled and lunged at me, bringing me to the ground. It snapped at my face, but I slapped its mouth away. It came in for another bite, but I grabbed its jaws and stooped it. It's teeth were really sharp, so my fingers started to bleed as it broke through the skin while I held onto it. I started to force its mouth wider, but it was fighting back. I brought my leg up and kicked it in the stomach. It pulled back, letting me get up. I reached for my sword and drew it, it's metal shining in the moonlight. The hellhound backed away from me. I thrusted my sword at it.

"Back! Back I say!" I slashed at it and the beast jumped back, it's ears pulled back. I slashed once more, but, and I'm embarrassed to say this, my sword flew out of my hand and embedded itself in a tree. The hellhound seemed to grin and lunged at me again, driving me to the ground.

"Help!" I called out, hoping Billy would hear me. Something unexpected happened, though. Buddy showed up, picked up the hellohound off of my, and chucked it into the ocean saying, "Bye-bye doggy!" I smiled as I got to my feet.

"Good work, buddy," I said, "You'll fit right in around here,"


End file.
